The Forgotten Shadow ADOPTED STORY
by TheSinfulOtaku
Summary: {ADOPTED from SilverScribe} On October 31, a terrible mistake had been made the second Dumbledore informed the potter's Ethan was the Boy-Who-Lived (incorrectly). Almost like a switch was flipped inside his parents heads. For the next 8 years it was always Ethan this or Ethan that. However when Harry turned 9, they snapped. Any old part of their existing personality had disappeared
1. prologue

**prologue**

Harry James Potter sat in his room, waiting until he was sure everyone was asleep. He was waiting for a simple reason; he didn't have dinner. His parents had forgotten about him...again Of course, it did not matter to him since his parents had done it before and would keep doing it again. The only problem was that if he got caught sneaking around at night he would get in trouble. His 'father'...and yes he is using the term loosely, would force him back to his room and lock him in until morning...if he didn't forget.. His life hadn't been like this for the first fifteen months or so...it was only after Halloween that his life started going downhill. That was the night, his small baby brother was chosen as the great Boy Who Lived. He knew the truth, though...

The child may not look it, but he was amazingly smart and perceptive. He could remember every little thing in his short life since the moment he first saw his mother. This was because he thought different than almost everyone else. He loved books. True. However, he never confined his knowledge to what is and isn't possible. He learned at a very young age that he could manipulate his magic to enhance his body. It wasn't that his magic was different per say, it was just because he learned to use it in a different way than others. Even without his magic, he was a brilliant child. He learned to sneak around without getting caught in order to advance his education. It was for this reason that he was able to discover his small baby brother wasn't the Boy Who Lived. He was and he remembered that night like it was yesterday.

~Flashback~  
The tall dark figure of a man with blood red eyes walked into his and his brother's room. The man pointed his wand at his brother, drawing closer and Potter just a year old had a bad feeling as the stranger said something odd and a green light came out of his wand, racing towards his small baby brother. The child reacted on instinct and reached out to the green light, making it change direction and back towards the caster with strange blood red eyes. He watched as the man gasped and screamed before he blew up. The force it gave made the house start to shake and break. He was so tired that he didn't notice the odd cut his brother had on his cheek, looking like a small X because of the piece of sharp wood hitting him. He didn't even notice the stinging pain on his own forehead as he slipped into unconsciousness while he wondered where his parents might have been on that dreadful night. He wondered where Wormtail was because that man was suppose to be watching over them. ~End Of Flashback~

That was the night his parents changed. He remembered that as he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was an empty room. That even as he started to make noise to get his parents attention, anyone's attention. Nobody came to him. His parents forgot about him. Forgot he existed, in favor for his baby brother. His parents hadn't stopped loving him. They just...forgot about him


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

In time he got really good at manipulating his magic at some point and taught himself to read and write. He learned new things in the Family Library. He tried to impress his parents with the things he had learned but neither of them seem to care. The only thing either of them cared about was Ethan ...his baby brother...the Chosen One. He would do magic and would try to get their attention but every time he did it, both of them thought it was his baby brother doing it. He didn't bother to correct them as he got older as his parents would only make him go away and accuse him of bothering his baby brother. That was another thing that set him apart from his baby brother. He could always control his magic better than most, he never had accidental magic. He was positive that his parents thought he was a squib or barely above one. Finally...he snapped out of his thought and felt it was safe to get something to eat. He began to sneak out of his room and used magic to silence his footsteps. He made it to the second story before he heard any voices. He was ready to dash back to his room when he stopped and heard his parents and the old man, Albus Dumbledore...Headmaster...? He couldn't remember. He did not really know because the man never introduced himself and never really talked to him personally. The few time he did speak to him was when the man asked about his parents or where his twin was. Harry Potter and Ethan Potter were easy to tell apart since his baby brother had dark brown hair and hazel eyes while the oldest brother had pure black hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes. Curious as to what the man was doing here so late, he got closer to hear what the three of them were speaking about. Apparently about him and his brother...

"...but professor is it really wise to do this? I mean, he hasn't done magic. He hasn't even done accidental magic since he was born." James whispered.

"James, I believe it will be wise to do this since he is magical. I have checked the list myself and he is on it." Dumbledore answered, "Ethan is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord. The three of us know that he is not gone and that he will return, we must be ready for him. You know the prophecy, James. For the greater good, it must be done."

"Can we even be sure this will work, Albus? I mean, we haven't seen Harry showing signs of magic..and even if he does, what if his magic is so small that it does not do any good?" Lily reasoned, "I agree...that a sacrifice must be made for both of them to live through this, but...what if it is not enough?"

"I agree that the possibility is there, but what else is there for us to do? The ritual has only been done with those that have a close family bond and you two are his parents. You two are both the best fighters of the light side has..." Dumbledore murmured, "For the greater good, Harry must have his magic, however small, transferred to his brother to help him defeat the Dark Lord. This could be the 'Power he knows not' portion of the prophecy."

"Alright, we will bring them to the castle towards the end of the week. Afterwards, we will probably have to place Harry in an orphanage so that he doesn't have to grow up being a squib brother to the Chosen One. It would just fill him with jealousy." James sighed, in resignation.

"No! We are already taking his magic away, we can't send him to an orphanage. That is cruel, James. He is our child and he will stay with us." Lily said, angrily.

"I already planned to disown him tonight, Lily." James whispered.

"Ethan is going to be the next Lord Potter if something happened to us. I was planning on going down to Gringotts and empty his trust vault, too. Explaining that we found out he was a squib."

"It doesn't matter, James. The least we can do is keep him with us. We can send him to a muggle school and he could do something in that world." Lily whispered, Besides, people will understand the disinheritance when we explain that he is a squib."

He had heard enough. Those three people were going to take away his magic and were going to be merciful enough not to send him away, but make him live with magic all around him as a reminder of what he had lost. That would make them pay more attention to him? He let a few tears fall as he quietly made his way back to his room. Grabbing a black tribal print backpack from the corner of his room, he cast an extension charm on it. He packed what few belongings he had as he thought about what he had to do. He knew...he couldn't stay there and while he had no place to go, he knew that he had to get away. He didn't bring any extra clothes because he didn't want any connections to his 'family'. He did not have money...but his baby brother did. Finishing throwing his belongings in a bag, he packed a few books on magic. He made his way to the library and grabbed a few books on Goblins so he could try and understand at least a small amount about their customs. Entering his baby brothers room, he found him snoring...like a pig. He made his way over towards his brother's closet and grabbed the money sack he remember he had there. His brother would not miss it, he would think he had just misplaced it. He would think he had misplaced it and get more from their parents. Once he was back in his room, he quickly gathered his belongings and looked around his room to make sure he had everything necessary. He took a moment to remember his uncle padfoot and uncle moony, both of which had been nice to him for while...only to fall into his parents routine and over looking him, too. Uncle Moony still remembered him on his birthday though, but because he did not have a lot of money he had always bought his baby brother a present...and gave nothing to him. He wasn't important to them and he understood that...His uncle made it up to him by simply remembering it was his birthday too and spending a small amount of time with him. He would miss them, only for a fact that his uncles had lasted longer. Turning around, he disappeared without a sound.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heritage part 1

He had learned the easy way to Apparate before he turned eight years old. Though the way he did it made him think it wasn't really had read about it, but it did not feel the same way it was described in the book. He called it, shifting, because it felt like the ground shifted from one spot to another. He just wanted to be somewhere else and his magic did the work. However it is more strenuous if he hasn't been to the area before. However, it did excuse him from anti-apparition wards such as the ones on Potter Manor. He reappeared stumbling a little due to lack of experience. He looked up at the rusty old building in front of him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face when he looked up and saw a faded sign about 2 feet above a dusty window spelling out the words The Leaky Cauldron. Gathering his wits, he walked into the inn. A wave a sound met his ears as he looked around the noisy, bustling bar. Maneuvering around a drunken man swing his bottle around, he approached the man who seemed like the owner.

"I request a room for one" he said, his voice low to avoid any eavesdroppers.

Tom looked at him suspiciously, the boy looked no older than nine years. Why would he be out here on his own? None the less, he is a customer.

"You will be in room 16-B. Cleaning service will come by once a day when you leave your room, you can put a sign up to indicate privacy. If you have any questions ask me" Tom replied respectfully while handing him the room key.

Harry took the keys and made his way up the ancient stairs carefully, wincing when they creaked. He was so used to having to be quiet wherever he went. He went into the room and quickly gave it a scrutinizing glance. In the middle of the room there was a queen sized bed with black comforters and white pillows. At the foot of the bed, a grey bench sat to place his belongings on. His eyes traveling to the corner of the room, he saw a black desk with a white built in lamp hanging above it. His gaze snapped down when his feet hit something on the floor. The floor was wood planks painted black with a light grey rug underneath the bed. Overall the room was pretty simple with a neutral color theme. He walked over to the grey bench and tossed his bag down. Taking his books on goblins out, he started to read through them. He quickly understood that what the Goblins wanted was to be respected and to be treated like equals. Something the whole wizarding world quickly denied them. He had watchedhow other witches and wizards (AKA his parents) treat them, so he quickly understood what not to do. He read every single book about them and how to greet them. With that in mind, he exited his room, placing the do-not-disturb sign up and locking the door. Walked down the creaky stairs, he was careful to lace his feet with magic this time, He didn't want to attract unwanted attention to him. He tapped Tom lightly on the shoulder trying not to startle him too much.

"Do you happen to know the way to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked politely.

Tom merely nodded and walked away motioning for Harry to follow him. Leading him to a brick wall, Tom turned around.

"Watch carefully so if you ever need to access this passageway again you won't be in need of my assistance."

He tapped a couple of bricks with his wand slowly to make sure I caught it. The bricks slowly gave away revealing the store jammed alley. Bowing his head to Tom slightly in thanks, he made his way up to the marble building, it was fairly late and so there were not many people in the alley. Once at the entrance to the bank, he bowed to the Goblin guards, which both bowed back with surprised expressions. Inside, he made his way towards the high counter and waited until he was recognized. The Goblin grunted and motioned him forward.

"State your business, wizard."

He bowed towards the Goblin and looked him in the eyes, whispering.

"I wish to speak with someone concerning my...Family vaults and...I would like an inheritance test done."

The Goblin was surprised at the young child's manners. He nodded and closed his window, motioning for him to follow. As both of them walked towards their destination, the goblin explained.

"The ones who work for either of those departments are not present, but you have shown respect and honor that not many wizards would have shown us. Should the Bank manager take care of your request depends on him...and if the manager decides not to help, you need to return in the morning." He nodded, his understanding towards the Goblin and walked in silence. Upon coming to a door the Goblin knocked and waited until both of them heard a voice within beckoning them in. When he stepped inside the room, he saw another goblin behind a desk signing various forms.

"Teller Fistslam, what is the problem?"

The teller bowed in respect when the older goblin looked at them.

"Master Ragnok, this human child wishes to speak to someone about his Family Vaults and wishes an inheritance test to be done on him."

Ragnok looked upon him with critical eyes and grunted.

"Why have you brought him to me? The ones who work in those departments aren't here at this time."

"That is true, Master Ragnok. However, he has shown respect and honor. I was thinking you should want to talk to him first, before I sent him away." The teller replied.

"Thank you, Teller Fistslam." He whispered, "May your fortune increase and your enemies decrease."

The teller smiled back and bowed before exiting the chamber. Harry turned towards the manager and walked to take the seat indicated.

"For what reason have you come to Gringotts?" Ragnok asked.

Harry had then he had launched into an explanation about why he was there and what he had discovered. Ragnok was appalled, disgusted, at what he learned and agreed to his plans. Then he suggested to the child to take all the money out from his trust vault and transfer it to another vault. This was allowed because, until Lord Potter removed his name from the list of those who had access to the vault, he could do whatever he wanted with the contents. Ragnok spoke with him for a while longer, before he had another goblin bring in a blood red quill and a piece of parchment. He instructed to write his name on the parchment and the child did so without question. 30 seconds passed before lines started appearing below his name.

As the names were written, he just stared in shock. He waited and after a minute some of the names lit up in gold indicating he had access to those vaults. Ragnok informed that he now had access to those vaults. He explained to the child what to say now regarding the numbers and explained the small details he had missed until he understood what he would be doing.

"I, Harry James Potter claim the inheritance to the following vaults 1, 3, 6, and 7. These vaults have yet to be claimed by my fore bearers and now will pass to me. So mote it Be."

His voice had been injected with a great amount of magic when he spoke those words. The moment he had finished the claim a blinding flash of light surrounded him, fading slowly as he suddenly noticed he had a pure black ring on his ring finger. On it, was a lion, snake, staff and a dragon carved in goblin silver into it. The ring flickered to show a total of four different rings, all of which had different designs on them and made of different metals.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Heritage part 2

"Never had anyone had access to so many ancient vaults." Ragnok whispered, "Vault number one belonged to Merlin Emrys and you have just been claimed as his heir by magic."

The child stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Vault number three belonged to Godric Gryffindor which you have rights to that vault by blood and magic since the Family Head is passed down to the oldest son, no matter what status you have...since your father never claimed it, he doesn't have the right to disinherit you from this."

This time the child looked at his ring again and noticed the lion with delight.

"Vault number six belonged to Salazar Slytherin which you now have the rights by conquest of an heir and by magic." Ragnok continued, "Vault number seven belonged to Ignotus Peverell since that family married into the Potter Family 400 years ago and again your father failed not to claim this, none of your family does since none of them thought to have a family history check."

He was dazed. How had his parents not known that we were related to these people?

How had his grandfather kept it from James that he was related to Gryffindor and Peverell? It was mind blowing.

"I...do not really what to say, Ragnok. I guess we can start with figuring out how much I have " He whispered

"Mr. Potter " Ragnok laughed.

"Excuse me, sir." He interrupted, "But...seeing as my family disowned me, just call me Harry. It is easier that way...until I officially file another name or Lord of the Peverell family, I am Harry No Name."

"That is fine, Harry, what you need to understand is that you have more money than your former family has ever had." Ragnok explained, "The rumors that Merlin Emrys and the founders vaults are just housing worthless relics and no gold was perpetuated by us since we became tired of always having witches and wizards claiming to be related somehow, thought, most wizards and witches are inheritance of these families it is strictly through magic only."

The child seemed surprised, but understood why the goblins spread the rumor.

"In truth, the vaults have fairly large fortunes in them. I will get you a ledger before you leave. You are very wealthy, in fact, you are one of the wealthiest wizards in the world with access to these vaults." Ragnok smirked, "I believe that the Peverell Family vaults is your poorest vault and it had around G1,000,000,000. The Potter Family had around the same before your brother became famous. Now, your former family have around twice as that and trust me when I say that you will be able to afford any help you may need."

At this he nodded and looked at the rings in wonder, still processing the information given to him.

"Even the Malfoy Family does not have as much as your former family, even before your brothers fame. Though, the other vaults do not have more than that since your richest vault is the Emrys vault, having G9,000,000,000,000,000 in it, and that is just because it is the oldest. The Goblins were close friends to Merlin and we had invested on the vault heavily over the centuries."

The child blinked for moment.

"Our last gift to the one who helped us the most in our history. Though, there are limitations on that account. You can only withdraw a certain amount within a year because it is a large portion of the British wizarding economy. The amount, I believe is somewhere around G200,000 a year and considering a moderately sized manor costs around G12,000 the amount you have access to is more than you will ever use. Of course, unless you are unwise with your money."

The child nodded, still in a daze. That made Ragnok chuckled in amusement.

"So what do you plan to do, young one"

He did not need to rush, he estimated that he would not be found missing until at least late evening the following day.

"I need to figure out a way to not draw attention to the fact that I am a child. I was hoping Flourish & Blotts would have something. Changing my name might be a good idea as well so people won't know I am a Potter."

Ragnok smiled as he thought of another young boy he knew. Oh the duo they would be.

"Come back tomorrow after you are settled down. I have an... acquaintance... that I believe can be of assistance to you and you likewise to him."

"Who is he?" Harry said suspicion lacing his voice.

"That will be for me to know and for you to find out... although... I do caution you to keep an open mind" Ragnok smiled knowingly.

"Alright" Harry sighed and smiled at the King of the Goblin Nation in thanks.

"Oh and deduct the cost of my visit from Peverell vault and make that my primary vault when you set me up with that watch, please." He grinned, "While that is taking place, could we go down to visit my vaults? We might just leave my trust vault alone, but take half of the amount it has for the goblins. My former parents will never notice."

"Thank you and on the behalf of the Goblin Nation for your generous gift. You will be recognized as a friend to the Goblin Nation for your respect and honor to the goblins, when life has given you no reason to do such." Ragnok smiled.

He smiled and nodded, in gratitude.

"While you are down in the vaults I will contact my acquaintance and set up the meeting tomorrow. Also, I warn you now that when it is times for you to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Ragnok informed, slowly. "You need to go as part of your requirements to maintain recognition as heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

He nodded and looked at his black ring, before looking back towards the goblin with a smile.

"Thank you for this is a great honor." He whispered, " I understand that I would need to attend Hogwarts. I need my education, the traditional one."

Ragnok nodded.

"I shall see to the meeting tomorrow, while you go down to your vaults. Remember that anything down there is yours and I will provide a goblin made wallet to store your money. It connects directly to your primary account. The wallet is more convenient than a pouch, it will convert the wizarding currency to muggle currency when needed and will take up less space."

He thanked Ragnok for everything that he has done and will see done normally and in their traditional way and followed a new goblin named Griphook to his vaults.

Once down in his vaults, he did not take any money because the manager would give him the wallet before he decided to leave. He simply looked for books that were interesting and anything else he thought he should take with him.

He ended up taking two daggers and more books from each of the vaults.

He realized that he could not do magic until he got his wand. He is still eight years old and he would do well to not exhaust his magic before getting the chance to lengthen his stamina while using it.

He also picked up a pensive and some books from Emrys vault and a book on Invisibility in the Peverelle vault. He stored everything in a trunk he found in the Slytherin vault, which he shrunk to fit in his pocket.

He was done and when he returned to the manager's office.

"Could you invest my money from every vault but the Merlin Emrys vault, with high risk, high gain and give the investor a 5% increase on what he gets out of it?"

Ragnok was shocked since no one had ever given a goblin that much control of their money and never offered that much in return. "We could not possibly take that much, their starting pay is 2% of the profits, we would have no more than 4%...Even if you are a smart child, you are still a child and we will not take advantage of that, there is no honor in that."

He nodded in agreement, then waved at him in farewell as he walked out the door. Ragnok rubbed his hands together in anticipation for when the news broke that Harry Potter disappeared.

Harry Potter was a friend of the Goblin Nation and has afforded that sort of protection. He also signed the emancipation papers signifying that the Goblin Nation recognized it.

Walking back out into the almost abandoned alley, Harry headed to The Leaky Cauldron to prepare for tomorrow. Oh the surprise that awaited him he could never had guessed.


	5. Chapter 4

This is where the chapters become mine...

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Harry proceeded to walk back to the leaky cauldron and into his room. He wrote the meeting time down on some parchment so he wouldn't forget before going to sleep not without wondering who he would meet.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was greeted by the sunlight that infiltrated his current quarters. He forced himself up and out of bed with a groan. He realized he needed to change his clothing and shower so he slipped away and quietly made his way to madame malkins. He went to get his measurements taken before proceeding to browse through the selection of clothing. He found an Emerald green cloak and matching dragon scale boots which he brought with him before he ordered a whole new wardrobe. He paid for the cloak and his wardrobe and waited until they were finished. Once they were Harry thanked her and made his way back. He threw his bag of clothing onto his bead before jumping into the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom. He walked over to his clothing and dug through it to find suitable meeting attire. He pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a silver long sleeved dress shirt. He pulled his green cloak over himself in place of a robe seeing as it would hide him better. He checked the time before slipping on his new boots and leaving his room once more. He had half an hour, but he still walked over to Gringotts. The teller who had helped him yesterday nodded before motioning for Harry to follow him again. He entered a meeting room to find Ragnok and an older blonde man.

"Ah you must be the boy I've been told about, your rather early." The new man spoke.

"I did not mean to be rude, I simply wanted to discuss something with Ragnok before my meeting. I assume you are who I am to meet then?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, this is the acquaintance I told you about." Ragnok said allowing him to introduce himself.

Harry held his hand out.

"My name is Harry, Harry no name. Pleasure to meet you."

"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. The pleasure is mine." Lucius replied.

Harry joined the pair at the meeting table.

"What was it you needed to discuss?" Ragnok asked.

"Has my father disowned me yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet...do you require something?" Ragnok replied.

"Is there anything in his will that should be left to the eldest child? On the oldest valid copy you can find?" Harry said quickly.

Ragnok looked through all of the potter wills and found a valid one from just before he was born. He handed it to Harry for him to read. Harry read through it to see if there was anything he could use. Anything at all. His eyes landed on an invisibility cloak within his trust vault. He pointed it out and asked if he was able to take it, to which he got a nod before it was retrieved.

"Do you require anything else mr. harry?" Ragnok asked.

When his question was met with a shake of Harry's head they proceeded with the meeting.

Meanwhile Harry's parents and dumbledore were frantically looking for the lost boy.

"Damn it! We should have done it last night!" James yelled.

"Do you think he overheard us?" Lily asked.

"There's no way, he was asleep when I checked besides I always lace his food so he never has the energy to go anywhere!" James yelled out again.

"Maybe one of the former death eaters took him thinking he was Ethan!" Lily yelled scared for her younger child, her chosen one...

Ragnok had explained with the help of harry what had happened and Lucius was utterly appalled.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help?" Ragnok confessed.

"Well he and Draco aren't that far apart...Draco's a couple months older, but if we change Harry's birthdate along with the help of a blood adoption, I'm sure cissy and I could call harry and Draco twins." Lucius offered.

"Harry?"

"I don't see any issues...but how would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Well Draco's birthday is in two days and he will be turning 10. If we preform a blood adoption for you that day and link you and Draco you could be considered twins. Of course you'd have to memorize that day as it would become your birthday..." Lucius once again offered.

Harry thought about it before nodding in agreement. The three worked out all the details and made sure to set a room aside so nothing went wrong. Lucius took Harry's green cloak and Harry slipped the invisibility cloak on in its place. Harry followed the older man to the floo.

James was scanning the area for any sign of harry. He spotted malfoy carrying a green cloak and walking over to the floo. He hadn't seen Harry hiding under the cloak.

"YOU!" He yelled as he pounced over to him. "What have you done with my son you deatheater!" James accused as Lily and dumbledore followed behind him.

"I assure you I have no idea what your talking about potter!" Mr. Malfoy spat. "Besides if you can't keep track of your own children you shouldn't have any." With that he took his floo powder and left.

"Malfoy Mannor!" He yelled.

He knew he didn't need to seeing as it was his home after all, but Harry needed to know where to go. Harry waited until they left. James still peeked back towards the floo but Harry had to chance it. He took the cloak of and folded it over his arm before repeating what mr. Malfoy had done. The last thing Harry saw was James look over sceptically.

James could have sworn he saw harry in the floo, but when he rubbed his eyes and shook his head he wasn't there.

"Must be Seeing things again..." he muttered to himself.

As Lucius walked into the sitting room and out of the floo he was met by a hug from Narcissa.

"Lucius where have you been!? Draco's birthday is in two days, and we still aren't finished presents or preparations!" She said worried noting would be finished in time.

"Cissy relax, we will have all of Dragon's birthday stuff ready. But we need to reorganize a few things..." Lucius said stepping away as Harry came in.

"Oh, who have you brought with you?" She asked walking over and scanning the boy. "He looks about the same age as Draco..."

"His name is Harry." Lucius said before explaining the situation to her.

"That sounds awful! And to think there was a pure blood involved!" She spat.

"So can we help him?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Of course we can! But what name will we give him? We have to plan for that too!" She told him.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Harry said.

"You are not a bother dear! Draco come meet your new brother!" Cissy yelled.

Harry simply nodded and watched as a bundle about the same size as him came running in. He ran up to him and looked him over. Before sticking his hand out.

"I'm Draco!" He said excited.

"Harry!" He said equally as excited.

Draco grabbed him and pulled him away to go and play.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

While the boys were playing in Draco's room Lucius was ordering supplies for a second child's bedroom to be set up in the family wing of the manor. Narcissa was sitting in the kitchen organizing and timing out everything for Draco and Hadrian's party. Making adjustments accordingly.

"Dear are you sure Hadrian isn't too close to harry's real name?" Cissy asked as she scribbled something down.

"We already agreed to call him Hadrian Lucius Malfoy since they are supposed to be twins. Besides you can't make Harry sound anymore pure blood than that..." Lucius replied.

"I know but what if they find out who he is and take him? He clearly ran for good reason." Cissy said concerned.

Lucius went behind his wife and rubbed her shoulders in comforting circles. "Cissy all will be fine, besides we are going to be blood adopting the boy. He will legally be ours, and he has Draco to protect him." Lucius soothed.

Cissy sighed. "I suppose your right..." she said scribbling on the papers again. She signed each paper before shoving them in a folder and handing it over to her husband.

"Let's go say goodnight to the boys." Lucius said taking the folder and walking away.

Cissy got up and followed behind running past him with a big smile as she spotted Draco's room. She opened the door to find both boys asleep on the floor in front of a big pile of Draco's toys. Lucius walked over and picked both boys up. He walked over to the bed to put them down but only got half way, when harry got startled awake and starting fighting Lucius' hold on him. Lucius had to put Draco down in fear of dropping him.

"Harry, calm down! It's just me!" Lucius said holding the struggling boy in front of him.

Harry stopped for a second to look at who was holding onto him. He had tears come to his eyes as he buried his head into Lucius' chest.  
A shocked Lucius put his hand on the boys head and looked to his wife before mouthing 'help'. Narcissa walked over and took the boy from him and sat on Draco's bed while Lucius brought Draco over and tucked him in. She cradled the boy to her and spoke softly to calmly him down.

"Hadrian it's okay, we won't hurt you. No one is gonna hurt you. The bad people are gone now." She said as she rocked him slightly.

Harry just nodded before closing his eyes again. Narcissa tucked him in beside Draco and kissed both boys on the forehead. 'That has always worked in Draco when he had a nightmare' she thought. She stopped to stare when she noticed the small scar on his forehead.

"Lucius harry has a scar..do you think the potters did it.." she whispered.

The elder Malfoy walked over to see and shook his head. "That must be from the night the dark lord attacked the potters." Lucius replied.

"I thought the other potter child was the prophecy child?" Cissa said a little louder.

"It appears not...we can ask him tomorrow, let him sleep." Lucius whispered.

Harry subconsciously smirked but no on saw him do it. The two elder Malfoy's turned away as they gave one last look toward the two nine year old children before softly closing the door and heading into Lucius' study. Lucius sat at his desk to finish the papers cissa had handed to him, while the other elder Malfoy sat on a day bed they used as a sitting couch.

"If we keep harry out of sight for the day tomorrow and get the blood adoption finished in time, could we take the boys out for their birthday?" Cissa asked.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, and it's a chance to let Harry do something fun." Lucius replied as he scribbled onto a parchment.

"I'll start planning tomorrow and w-" narcissa stopped as Lucius held his hand up.

"Why don't we let the boys decide? Give Harry a choice, and some freedom. It'll be good for him to learn." Lucius added signing his last parchment.

"Your right, the party can be planned but the boys time out shouldn't be. Let them choose and have some fun together. Good idea Lucius." Cissa said.

"We have to get some presents for harry tomorrow. We have all of Draco's. The boys can stay here with the house elves and play with their toys. I'm sure Draco will probably show harry how to fly a broom and teach him how to play quidditch. We both know how much he loves that sport. I'm sure Harry will like it too." Lucius said.

Cissa perked up at the sound of shopping. She, like most pureblood's, loved to shop and spend money. She was also worried about harry. She didn't want him flying without an adult around, the first time Draco had done it he fell and she had fussed over him for weeks before Draco threw a fit. He didn't like to be coddled. Her worries soon disappeared however as she fell asleep. Lucius put the file away and picked up his wife, who seemingly fell asleep.

**** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *****

The next morning proved to be tiresome. Draco wanted to go outside and play with harry, but he was still asleep. Neither adult wanted to wake the boy as it was clear he never got much to begin with. After a while Draco just huffed and went outside to play with his trainers broom. When Draco came back in his parents were having lunch so he sat down to join them. Draco didn't get to enjoy it very long as all three jumped at the sound of a loud thump coming from upstairs.

"HARRY!?" Cissa yelled as she bolted from her seat toward the stairs.

The other two Malfoy's were quick to follow, although Draco was running far faster. Draco being the first to arrive slammed his bedroom door open and ran over to the bundle that lay on the floor. His parents entered soon after. The three look at the boy and Cissa noticed his hand was over his scar almost as if he was in pain. He bent down and removed his hand before making him look into her worried eyes.

"Harry are you alright?" Came the whispered question of concern.

Harry sat up with a yawn and nodded his head. Before replying softly. "Nightmares..."

Draco ran and tackled him into a big hug. He was upset when harry pried him off but quickly got over it and began to drag the boy down to lunch. One of the house elves brought Harry his food and popped away. Harry quietly ate his food although it wasn't much.

"Harry is something wrong?" Cissa asked.

He shook his head. Before quietly saying, "Not hungry."

"It's okay if you aren't hungry dear. Why don't you and Draco go play? Lucius and I have a few errands to run anyway." Cissa replied.

Harry just nodded before being grabbed by his eager brother. The two elder Malfoy's laughed at how cute it was and then quickly left for diagon alley. Lucius went to the quidditch shop first to get another training broom for harry.

"Welcome mister Malfoy is there anything I can get for you today?" The shop keeper asked eagerly.

"I require a new training broom and a new set of quidditch gear in child size." Lucius replied.

"Did Draco break his already?" The shop keeper said astonished.

"No, they are for my second child." Lucius said in a stop asking questions tone before paying for the items.

A/N: Updates will be once per month starting after this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Final Touches**

Cissa grabbed the bags and the two left the shop. She pulled her husband into madame malkins and looked around. Lucius having known Harry's size from his coat went up to the counter while his wife continued to browse.  
Harry had just bought clothing, but his idea of a wardrobe was three outfits and the one he wore to their meeting. He waited for his wife as she grabbed an outfit and a few other things.

"Could you make two of these please? The chain needs to go on opposite sides. One left, one right. Here are the sizes I need." She said handing the paper and suit over.

It was an emerald green dress shirt and black tie with white dress pants and a white vest. There was a gold chain on the side of the pants for decoration. She also placed two pairs of emerald dress shoes on the counter. The soles of the shoes were actual emerald so they were slightly darker than the rest of the shoe.

"Cissa what are those for?" Lucius whispered.

"Those are the boys birthday outfits!" She whispered back.

The rest of the clothing consisted of 2 emerald and silver lined dress robes, 2 baby blue and silver lined dress robes, 3 black everyday and all occasions cloaks, 1 for winter, 1 for fall and 1 lighter one for always, 3 everyday outfits, 1 in white, 1 in black and 1 in emerald, and 3 more pairs of dress shoes. 1 in black, 1 in white and 1 in red with ruby soles. All of the articles were going to be placed into Harry's closet so he didn't just have four outfits and so his and Draco's wardrobes matched.

"Your total is 597 galleons. And your order will be ready in 1 hour." Madame Malkin said.

Lucius nodded before paying and promising to be back in and hours time. The next hour was spent getting duplicates of Draco's presents for harry and a few other things they would need to blood adopt the boy. The hour had come and gone quickly and the two adults had finally gotten everything they had needed. They called a house elf to come and collect their bags before apparating home themselves. When they returned Draco was on the couch huffing and angry while harry was at the table with some finger paints and parchment.

"Draco dear what's wrong?" Narcissa asked the blonde boy.

"Harry won't play wit me, he rather play wit the figer paint." Draco said using the tone he usually adopted when someone wouldn't play or when he was upset.

Lucius laughed as did his wife.

"Dragon how many times do we have to tell you, people don't always just want to play. Sometimes they want to do other things. Did you and Harry do things you both wanted or did you just do Draco things?" Cissa asked.

"He liked chess!" Draco said.

Harry walked into the room and up to Draco.

"Do you want to come paint?" Harry asked the younger boy for the fifth time that hour.

"Otay." Draco said finally agreeing and watching as Harry's face practically split in two from his big smile.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand getting it full of paint as Draco protested to the paint that now littered his hand. Harry sat where he was previously as Draco sat across. Soon enough the two boys where laughing and painting. Draco looked at Harry's half done portrait.

"Woah!" The blonde boy practically yelled.

"Dragon what is it?" Cissa asked walking over and peeking.

Her face turned to shock as she saw harry had painted himself and Draco. It was only half finished and you could see two other outlines. It was so realistic it was hard to believe a 9 year old had made it.

"H-harry!? How did you learn to paint so well? Did your parents teach you?" Cissa asked looking at him.

"My parents didn't teach me anything. They thought I was a squib and that I wasn't worth their time. I picked up painting somewhere, I just don't remember where. I think it was uncle padfoot..." Harry answered honestly as he was continuing his painting.

It was near an hour later that Harry had finally finished his painting. He ran up to Lucius' study where he and narcissus were speaking. He wasn't sure if he was allowed inside but opened the door anyway. The two adults looked curiously at him and he shrank away.

"Harry what's wrong?" Cissa asked.

"Don't punish me for coming in-" Harry began.

"Harry we would never. However please knock next time." Lucius answered.

Harry nodded and handed them his painting. The two gazed at it in shock and disbelief. This nine year old boy had painted and almost photograph like portrait of the family and himself. Draco was in front of Cissa and Harry in front of Lucius. Harry wasn't sure where to place everyone so he chose his favourite. Cissa was nice and Harry liked her but Lucius was seemed to be able to comfort the smaller boy in some way. Sure he was strict but Harry didn't mind. Draco preferred Cissa and her very kind nature. Nonetheless that didn't change the nearly flawless portrait.

"Harry, how did you do this!?" Cissa cried with tears.

"If it upsets you I can get rid of it..." Harry said sadly.

"Harry I'm crying because I'm happy. It's beautiful. You would never even guess a nine year old painted it!" She cried happily going to hug the boy.

"Indeed it is a very fine skill." Lucius added.

Cissa wipes the tears away and gave Harry a smile. "Go play with your brother, we will be down in a bit." She said gently pushing him away.

And with that Harry ran out of the room like an airplane with a bug smile and back to his brother.

-break-

After making Harry sign his work and finding a frame Cissa put the photo up. She moved on to finalizing Harry's room and the blood adoption along with the party for the two young boys. Once that was finished she piled everything in its perspective folder and stood up. Sighing she left down to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. The boys had cleaned their paints and such up and went to get washed up and ready for dinner. Lucius just having come down from his study say at the table.

"The evening prophet is on the table dear." Cissa greeted.

"Thank you." He replied picking the paper up and beginning to read.

Lucius flopped to the second page and was shocked at what he saw.  
 **"Potter child goes missing!"**  
Earlier this evening Harry James Potter went missing. The nine year old boy is suspected to have been taken by former death eaters. The father, James Fleamont Potter, has accused Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as being the kidnapped, however there is no evidence. Reporters say the boy's room, his last known location, show no sigh of struggle, and they theorize the boy's parents have done something or the boy simply ran away.  
 **See more on page 9.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The father, James Fleamont Potter, has accused Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as being the kidnapped, however there is no evidence. Reporters say the boy's room, his last known location, show no sigh of struggle, and they theorize the boy's parents have done something or the boy simply ran away.**

 **Chapter 7:** **The Truth**

Lucius flipped to page nine, curious as to where the article was going.

 **"Potter child missing; where is he?"**  
 **Page 9 continuation.**

 _As discussed on page one the first born child of the potter family; Harrison James Potter has gone missing. The father of the child James has accused long time rival Lucius Malfoy of being the kidnapped as he was a death eater in the last war. However the Malfoy lord was never convicted of being one of the dark lords followers and was attending a mandatory meeting within the ministry as part of his formal work. The boys bedroom shows no sign of a struggle and those we've asked have all said the potter family isn't too fond of their first born child. In fact most if their time, effort and attention are spent on their second born Ethan Potter the boy who lived..._  
 _Could it be the boy simply ran away, or is there a much darker force within the family that is to Blame?_

 _~R.S Yaxely._

Lucius smirked as he read the article. Picture and all. He did indeed have the boy, but he had obtained him legally. Only the minister and the goblins knew Harry was there but he had indeed been granted legal guardianship without the potters knowledge or anyone else's for that matter. Lucius looked beside him as Harry looked at the paper.

"That's not right...their lying." Harry angrily whispered.

 _"_ What's wrong Harry?" Cissa's asked.

"Ethan is not the boy who lived! He isn't!" Harry yelled.

"But he had the scar and everything..." Draco said curious.

"No! That's from a board that fell on him! Piece of wood!" Harry yelled.

The boy grabbed his hair and flung his bangs back. "It's not X it's a a squiggle. He left a squiggle!" Harry said pointing to it.

"I remember the whole thing!" Harry yelled in addition.

"harry dear calm down." Cissa said gently.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Harry..." Lucius said gently.

"What!?" He huffed.

"Would you like to show everyone that they are wrong?" Lucius asked.

"How do I do that?" He said softly as he began to calm down.

Lucius had a new plan. They'd have to do it tonight as Harry had his blood adoption tomorrow morning at 10 am and then his abs Draco's party from 11-4.

"I have to borrow your memory. We will copy it and put it into a ball called a pensive. Then we can play it back like a movie." Lucius told the boy.

His mother was a muggleborn and likely had shown her children muggle movies.

"Okay. When!" Harry asked excited.

He didn't want his brothers fame, but he did want it taken away. It was never his to begin with.

Lucius spent the next hour creating the pensive and then watching it with the rest of his family.

"Cool! It is like a movie!" Harry said astonished.

Lucius watched in glee as the boy in his care was indeed the boy who lived. It was perfect. Not only had the potters driven away their son and legal first heir, they had driven away the lights saviour, and placed him in the darks hands, fully ready to accept it if it meant getting away from his parents.

After watching the pensive the family ate dinner, which was quickly followed by desert, before Lucius pulled out a quill with some ink and a piece of parchment. Quickly he set about and wrote the writer of the article. Sending the pensive along with it and arranging an interview with himself and the boy for an hour after the owl was in her hands. The writer quickly wrote back with a time and place. Lucius gathered the boy and left for their meeting spot.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I had the pensive looked at just to make sure it was real, pardon but I had to know." The writer said.

"Thank you for meeting us." Lucius said.

"So Harry isn't missing then?" The reporter asked.

"Far from it. He ran away, after hearing what his parents planned to do I took him in. Legally of course, I'd never kidnap a child. Wizard children are rare and hard to have. They are sacred and to be protected. What the potter family did astounds and sickens me." The blonde man answered.

"Nay I ask what you mean?"

The interview went on for several hours and ended somewhere around two or three after they first met. The pensive memory was returned to Harry after it was recorded to be put in the paper. The prophet the next morning would certainly be interesting. Lucius brought Harry up to his newly finished room and tucked him in, as the boy had fallen asleep in his lap during the interview. The older man then proceeded to his study where his wife was waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"As well as I had hoped." Lucius said with a slight chuckle.

"What did you tell her?" His wife asked.

"The truth." Lucius said.

"I told her of how I obtain legal custody of the boy, what evidence I had, the pensive, the potters, everything." Lucius added.

"So?" Cissa asked.

"Ethan will be long forgotten by morning and Harry will have a few fans. Our original plan won't work but my new one will." Lucius said.

"New one?" Cissa asked.

"The truth. We simply tell the truth." Lucius said.

"The potters are considered a isn't and noble though." Cissa said.

"They won't be so noble in the morning I can assure you that. Besides we ate a sacred twenty eight, they are not. We may not be noble, but we have sacredity." Luciuspointed our.

"Yes I do believe you are right about that dear." Cissa said.

"Enough if that though, did you finish all the papers and bring them in?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, the minister signed them all and gave me copies. I left them in your right top hand drawer dear." Cissa informed.

Lucius pulled them out and scanned them. Satisfied he filed them away in the expanded filing cabinet under a new tag marked 'Harry'. He closed the drawer after locking the cabinet and walked over to his wife. She stood and the pair made their way to their bedroom. Once there the pair were greeted by two sets of smaller heads.

"What's wrong boys?" Cissa asked.

"Can't sleep." Both said at once.

"Very well then, I suppose it's about time we made another fort in the sitting room. Everyone up, we are going to have a family camping night. Lucius said as Cissa disappeared. She reappeared once again with a bundle of blankets and pillows along with sine long wooden poles. She charmed everything with a few waves of her wand and where there were once two vouchers stood a tent made of blankets held up by the wooden poles. The pillows were all in the floor under a larger grey blanket.

"Go grab your pillows and blankets boys." Cissa said.

"I'll go grab some snacks, there is going to be a storm tonight." Lucius said watching the dark clouds outside the window...


	9. Chapter 8

I'll go grab some snacks, there is going to be a storm tonight." Lucius said watching the dark clouds outside the window...

Chapter 8: First year train ride and trainly arguments

As the years passed Harry came to dislike the fame he had 'accidentally' gained. He had also come to dislike the multiple attempts of his 'father' and the hogwarts headmaster to get him back. Although all attempts had failed, since he was legally a malfoy, he still disliked them. No dislike wasn't a strong enough word...he hated them. He hated his parents for what they had done to him, and he hated the old fool for not only helping but encouraging their behaviour, most of all he hated the fact they were trying to take his loving family away! Why is Harry bringing this up you may ask? Simple. He was on his way for his very first year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Did he want to attend? No. He would have much rather gone to durmstrang like his secret friend Percy. Although Percy was quite a bit older than Harry, he had to admit he liked the other. He was a good friend. He wasn't wrapped around the lights finger like most of his family. Percy, Fred and George were the only Weasley's to see how corrupt the old goat was. Percy had convinced his parents to let him attend durmstrang. His parents reluctantly agreed since Percy had promised to only take the lightest classes the school had to offer. Percy, the sneaky devil he is, had a chat with the headmaster. Percy's grades would remain the same, but a fake report would be sent to his parents detailing how much of a promising light student Percy was and how he was excelling in his light studies, while Percy would actually be attending any class he chose, with his own copy of the proper report. Harry thought Percy was genius for that. The twins (another part of Harry's friend group) had tried to do much the same, but their mother forbade it, saying they had to attend Hogwarts just like 'Ronnikins' and 'Ginnybug' would eventually, much to their dismay. Harry and Draco wanted to attend the school along with Percy but Harry had 'to keep up appearances'. Through the multiple attempts to get Harry back, his parents and dumbledore had only ever spoken to Lucius, and never to him. For all they knew Harry could want to go back with them. Harry had only agreed to go to hogwarts if Draco had gone with him, and only because the dark needed an insider. Draco of course had agreed, jumping on Harry screaming about how he wouldn't let his baby brother go unprotected. Hence where he currently was...  
Harry's nose was currently shoved into a book, as the other compartment occupants chattered noisily. All seemed to be well and fine.

"Hey Harry?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Yes pans?" He replied not looking away from his book.

"What house do you want to be?" Pansy tried to start conversation.

"Probably ravenclaw with all that reading he  
does..." Theo teased.

"Or a hufflepuff with his loyalty." Pansy joked.

"Maybe he'll be a gryffindork!" Blaise laughed.

"No way! He'll be a Slytherin for sure!" Draco retorted.

"I think Blaise May be right." Harry piped up.

"What do you mean?" The group asked in unison.

"That stupid old goat won't leave me alone! So what better way to weaponize his 'precious boy who lived'?...force him into the most light prone house of them all!" Harry growled unhappily.

"If he tries such a thing father will know immediately!" Draco said irritantly.

"So will our parents!" Theo, pansy and Blaise chimed in.

"Thanks gu-" Harry started, but got cut off as the door opened.

A small red headed boy scanned the seemingly full compartment. His face lit up as he spotted Harry.

"Harry mate! I've been looking for you!" The red head chirped happily.

"And why, Ronald Weasley, would that be?" Harry asked annoyed by his presence.

"Because your my best mate obviously!" Ron piped up.

"No ronald. I am not. I'm friends with your brothers. But not you..." Harry told him.

Ron simply opened his mouth before closing it again and walking away, closing the door behind him. There was a brief, yet muffled conversation outside the door before it slid open again.

"Sorry to bother you, the red head out here said you were nasty, but have you seen a toad by any chance?" A bushy haired girl asked.

"Whats your name, your fairly pretty..." pansy greeted.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." She replied happily.

"Granger, not a name I've heard before...you must be a mudblood!" Draco yelped in surprise.

"Brother, she's a 'muggleborn', Harry chokes on the last word.

"Now you said you were looking for a toad?" Harry asked.

"Er...yes?" She said confused.

"Name." Harry said.

"I already-" Hermione started.

"The toads name." Harry replied.

"Trevor." The girl said.

"Accio Trevor the toad." Harry spoke with a swift flick of his fingers.

"Might want to keep hold of that door." Theo advised.

The girl did so, and watched as a small-ish toad flew past her and into Harry's hand. Harry caught the toad, squishing it rather unkindly yet not hurting the small creature. He turned it over to the girl.

"Thank you! I'll return him to his owner now." The girl thanked.

"Do tell Neville to stop losing it please." Harry said as he waved goodbye.

The girl gave him a look as he closed the door. It was one of distrust and confusion. She hadn't said who's toad it was...so how did he know? She brushed it off and moved Along.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked his seemingly fuming brother.

"No!" Harry snapped viciously.

"Woah, we're your friends remember?" Theo joked lightly.

"Sorry, Sorry. I know, and your right, it's just." Harry paused.

"The old man again right?" Blaise asked very cautiously.

"Yes!" Harry practically screamed. "That stupid old man! He expects that since I'm 'the boy who lived' I automatically belong to him and the light and since I'm a 'Potter by blood' I shouldn't be with the malfoys, and now he's sending mudbloods and blood traitors and Ronald ducking Weasley to befriend me! News flash, I ALREADY HAVE FRIENDS!" Harry seethed.

He was fuming. But he was also scaring said friends so he calmed down.

"I'm sorry guys..." he said softly.

"Harry it's fine, really. Seriously though, I think you've been spending too much time with uncle toms diary..." Draco said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"No offence brother...but it's a horcrux. Those things will make you go mad eventually if their owner isn't still in a body..." Draco pleaded.

"Okay fine. I'll leave the diary alone until Tom comes back and gives me permission to use it.." Harry grumbled full well knowing that Tom had already returned.

"I'm surprised you contained that swear however. 'Ducking' is a good catch. I wouldn't have had that luck if it were me." Pansy joked.

Harry just smirked and watched as the train pulled to a stop and many curious eyes shifted out of windows. A large castle stood before them and to greet them, a giant and the headmaster.

"Why is dumblebee here? He isn't usually here." Blaise said, knowing from the twins that the headmaster rarely greeted students.

"Stupid old man..."Harry spat silently.


	10. Chapter 9

The train pulled to a stop and many curious eyes shifted out of windows. A large castle stood before them and to greet them, a giant and the headmaster.

Chapter 9: Commitment To Riddle

Harry was beyond seething as he shrunk his trunk and exited the train. They had all been told to leave their things, but Harry didn't trust the old man not to search his stuff and opted to just shrink it and bring it along. His friends followed with that pursuit.

"First years this way!" Fumbledore called out towards the boats.

Harry and company occupied the boat furthest away from the man not wanting to be anywhere near the old fool. Draco, Theo and blast accompanied him, while Crabbe, Goyle and pansy entered another. The seven began watching as the bushy haired girl, annoying red head and Neville rode with the old man.

"I knew they were trouble." Harry said with a foul taste in his mouth. Harry's nose stayed in his book as the boat ride went by, the boy barely noticing. His nose finally came out of the book as he was standing in the great hall waiting to be sorted. Harry tuned out until he heard Draco's name called.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled before it had even touched the boy's head.

"Hadrian Malfoy..." Mcgoggle called.

Harry bound up to the stool with the same grace Draco had. Harry could hear the hat but simply ignored its chatter. Once again, before the hat even touched the boy's head it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall burst into noisy chatter at the hats claim. Everyone knew that boy had once held the name Harry (Harrison) Potter the _real_ boy who lived and not his faker brother. Now the boy who was supposed to be a Gryffindor was in Slytherin!? This would be completely different and much more dangerous than anyone could possibly imagine. No one made comment however in fear is upsetting the boy, who had survived the killing curse, or worse...the boy's guardian. Said boy bound over and sat beside his brother as his table cheered, greeting their new housemate. The rest went on as expected, the headmaster gave his speech, the teachers were introduced, and the students were lead to their common rooms by their prefects to meet their head of house. Harry and Draco however didn't need that Introduction as they knew their head of house well. Harry stood beside Draco, mixed in with the rest of the first years and listened to his godfather go on about the rules. Then as the students dispersed to their rooms, Draco and Harry were asked to stay behind by Severus.

"You two have separate dorms, without roommates. They are on either side of my office right there." Severus said pointing to two doors.

One was labeled H.S.M.R and the other D.L.M.  
Harry was grabbed by the shoulder lightly as Draco ran to get his room sorted.

"Harry. I need to see you in my office tonight at midnight." Severus whispered before walking off to his office.

Harry simply walked to his dorm and began to unpack. He stayed in there not bothering to interact with people. When his brother or a friend called him, he simply said he was resting and settling in tonight and didn't want to be disturbed. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he walked next door to his godfathers office. Harry Bowes briefly before standing again and allowing his eyes to meet the eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Hadrian." Tom greeted.

"Tom." Harry greeted back.

"Give me your left hand boy." Tom said.

Harry complied with the older and he placed a bracelet on the boy's wrist. It was a black chain with the dark mark in the form of a metal charm. The charm was black with a green pearlescent coating. The top of the charm was the green coating with the details popping out in black, while the back was simply the black metal.

"I won't be marking you, so instead I will give you this. Your brother on the other hand, I will most likely mark when he comes of age." Tom said backing away from the boy.

"Harry you are being given a very important task..." Severus reminded.

"I know uncle sev." Harry agreed.

"Make sure the prophecy fails Hadrian. I know you don't want to kill me, and I certainly don't want to kill you. Bella says hi by the way." Tom told him seriously.

"I will make sure no harm comes to you my lord." Harry spoke.

Harry fondly remembered first meeting Tom. It had changed his magic core quite greatly. Harry had met Tom years ago when he was giving orders to Lucius. Harry had accidentally walked in on a very serious conversation and Tom took a liking to the young boy who seemed to enjoy the dark arts quite a bit. How Harry knew of them? Narcissa had accidentally forgotten to take one of the dark arts books Lucius was reading back to his study, and Harry had found it. That's how. Harry used one of them on Draco one day and was told not to use dark spells on his brother, but was told if Harry wanted to learn dark magic he should talk to his Aunty Bella. So when Tom asked him if he wanted to learn dark magic with Bella Harry leaped up eagerly, this was what lead up to the events causing this meeting to take place.  
Harry took a bow before leaving again. Wishing Tom well, and saying he'd see him over the winter holiday. He made his way back to his room and fell asleep soon after.

—-

As morning came Harry found himself in pain sprawled out on his dormitory floor, indicating he must have fallen out of bed. Harry didn't usually have nightmares so he didn't tend to roll around and off his bed, however he had forgotten to unpack toms diary, which more often than not tended to keep Harry more calm then when it was away from him. Harry had found writing written in parseltongue for those who looked within the diary, and often would read toms letters/writings from his hogwarts days. He found the rivalry between Tom and the potter family quite fascinating. It seemed not to be anything new, until Harry came along and broke all of the rules regarding said rivalry.  
Harry sighed and quickly gathered his school things before slipping the diary into his bag and heading off to the great hall for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry sighed and quickly gathered his school things before unpacking and slipping the diary into his bag and heading off to the great hall for his morning meal. Breakfast.

Chapter 10: A Cunning Deal

Harry immediately felt and heard the eyes along with the chatter as he entered the great hall. He happily made his way over to his brother and friends with a big grin on his face, just to spite the old fool currently glaring at him. The first thing Harry did was check his plate, food, seat and anything near or around him, for spells, potions and things of the like before he sat down. The only one he found was a subtle truth spell mixed into his pumpkin juice, which was quickly and quietly removed. Harry took joy in the face Dumbles made as he realized the spell had been removed. Everything was going fine, up until Harry had spotted something familiar from the corner of his eye. He immediately noticed the extra head sitting with the red headed boy who had blatantly tried to force his friendship into the raven, Neville, who Harry never really minded much and the muggleborn girl looking for Trevor. The extra head however he didn't much recognize until he turned around to wave at the very clearing staring Harry. It was Potter. The former boy who lived, the falsely claimed saviour, it was Ethan friggin potter. The boy could have gone anywhere, why was he here!? Draco could see the boiling rage in Harry's eyes, but why he knew not. The blonde placed a gentle hand on his beloved brothers shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked, exorcising extreme caution.

"It's Potter." The raven growled in fury not too loudly for anyone but his group to hear.

"Yes we know. You've only been complaining about him all summer long." Blaise drawled.

"No, I mean mini me." Harry snapped pointing the boy, no longer paying him any mind.

"Hopefully he'll just leave you alone." Pansy grimaced.

The rest of their dinner went quietly, each too annoyed to speak another word about it. As the group made to get up and began heading to their common room, Harry was stopped by a small boy with nutmeg coloured hair, and hazel eyes. The hallway was empty except for all but Harry's group and Ethan's group. Harry and Draco had both noticed their godfather nearby, within ears distance, but neither said a word.

"Harry." Ethan said casually.

"It's Malfoy to you brat." Pansy snarled in the ravens defence, only for Harry to put his hand out and silence her.

She knew he was asking her to wait, and she knew there was a reason. She hoped it was a good reason, since the brat clearly didn't know any boundaries.

"He's my brother, and I will call him as I please." Ethan said in an apathetic tone.

"No, he's _my_ brother and you will do no such thing." Draco sneered.

"Can it Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Make me!" Draco retorted.

"Enough brother. That blood traitor isn't worth your precious time." Harry joked quietly.

The redhead then began to spew his unappreciated option, but Potter seemed to know when to shut his friends up.

"Stop it Ronald. That's enough." The boy glared.

"Look. Whether you like it or not, we are twins and you are my brother-" Ethan began.

"Not legally." Harry interjected.

"-and I believe we can be friends." Ethan finished ignoring the boys interruption.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked.

"I said no. I don't want your friendship, nor do I need it. I've plenty of friends, who aren't Gryffindors or blood traitors." Harry replied again.

"You sound like a bigot." Ron mumbled.

"And your friends with a mudblood, What of it?" Harry said unfazed.

"How much of that pureblood, ideology bull crap did they jam into your head!?" Ethan recoiled.

"Only all of it." Blaise said jokingly, causing Harry along with his friends to laugh.

Ethan's group seemed rather confused, but didn't ask.

"C'mon big bro, your a Gryffindor, a potter!" Ethan tried to reason.

"No, I'm the child who was cast aside for the brother who was only half an hour younger. The only ones who cared for me were Sirius and remnus, who eventually left be behind due to your insufferable father and a just below decent mother. Why? Because everyone thought _you_ were the boy who lived, but it was actually _me._ Now the light has no saviour, because they pushed him away! You treated me no better than James or lily. Now move before I make you." Harry snarled.

"You can't use your wand on other students!" Hermione said in her know it all tone.

"I don't need to. I can use wandless magic and not break any rules. Don't say there's no way, because I can use my hands and I will." Harry warned.

"Alright, alright. But can I ask you one question?" Ethan asked sincerely.

"One and only one." Harry gave leniently.

"If our parents apologized would you spend at least one day with us? Please?" Ethan asked almost desperately.

Harry could hear the objections on both sides but paid neither any mind.

"Very well. I however choose the date. You may suggest dates but I choose the final one. I will also be free to leave anytime I wish, and will not be restricted as they are _not_ my parents." Harry concluded.

"Deal." Ethan says, before departing.

"One last thing." Harry said as Ethan leaves.

The boy whirled around just as Harry turned his back to him. Harry's head perched sideways glancing over his shoulder.

"If I choose to leave before invited to, you will all leave me alone forever. Otherwise...all bets are off." Harry says rather aggressively.

Ethan simply nods knowing there's no way around it. The chestnut haired boy simply left silently, leaving his brother and friends to go to class. Harry's end however wasn't so silent.

"Harry are you sure this is a wise idea?" Pansy asked.

"I'll be perfectly safe. Father did teach me a few sneaky precautions to ensure that." Harry assured.

"You are going to make them swear an unbreakable vow for the day right dear brother of mine?" Stack asked cautiously.

"But of course, my beloved twin. I've got everything planned out, and a _very_ detailed execution." Harry said cunningly.

"You are undoubtedly a Slytherin my scary, scary friend." Theo joked.

"Both cunning, and ambitious. You are definitely a Malfoy." Blaise joked.

"Enough of that. What do we have first?" Harry asked excitedly, even though he had already known.

"Double potions and then a free slot!" Pansy said equally as excited.

"Then let us go." Harry laughed lightly at the slightly childish gesture pansy had made as he said that.

Neither he nor Draco missed snape leaving, slightly amused.


	12. Chapter 11

I have to address a few concerns/questions before I start the story, but if you dont feally want to read them, thats fine. They are mostly just a few clarification points (vague as to try and not ruin any parts of future chapters) that I felt were good points to adress. I'll address the questions first, then the concerns.

 **Is Harry still a Horcrux?** Yes, but he doesnt know that yet, neither does Tom. It'll pop up in a later chapter.

 **Why would "Uncle Tom" want to be around a child prophesied to kill him?** That one is difficult to answer without ruining part of a later planned chapter, but essentially its because Harry may not kill him. Harry is being raised as Malfoy, ideals and all, meaning Harry may not kill Tom with the dark influence on his life.

(Im actually not sure if this is a quetstion, however I'll put it between just in case?)

 **Harry is going for evil? Thats too much of a turn around.** Well no, its not too far fetched, especially when you consider this is a Dark!Harry fic. Harry was adopted into the Malfoy family at a pretty young age, so his morals are still empressionable.

 **Money/Manor price.** Yes I am aware the currency is inaccurate, however as this is a fanfiction based on a completely fictional place, I'm not too concerned with it.

 **Harrys father not having enough time to disown him/Etahn being secondary Heir.** That chapter does say it jumps to the next morning, leaving the evening/night for James to disown Harry. However the goblins do state Harry hadn't been disowned yet. As for claiming potter heirship, that will be cleared in a later chapter, along with the rest of Harry's heirships. However I won't go into detail as I do not wish to spoil that.

 **You jumped from the prophet article to the train ride, when you should have made a chapter with a follow-up of the article and what happened with the potters.** No. I have a specfic plan and there is a reason for my not doing so. As for the reasoning, again a future chapter. I also didn't go straight to the train ride like this implies. There was cute family scene as well a breif aftermath before the train. Same chapter yes, but not straight to the train.

Please don't tell me what I sould and should not do with _my_ story. I have a plan for it and know what I'm doing. This isn't my first or my last fic.

To end on a slightly less awkward note: I went back and fixed all the little errors in the last chapter, that I forgot to fix before I posted it. Sorry about that, and thank you all for being so patient with me! On to the story!

—

 **"Then let us go." Harry laughed lightly at the slightly childish gesture pansy had made as he said that.**  
 **Neither he nor Draco missed snape leaving slightly amused.**

Chapter 11: Potions and an eventful start to the year.

It wasn't long before the group made their way into the potions room. Many students had already arrived. Slytherin appeared to be sharing potions with Gryffindor and much to Harry's dismay, Ethan potter. The red clad boy chose to sit in the corner, father in the back of the classroom, which Harry was thankful for. He and Draco were fond of being in the front row, so long as they had interest in the subject they would be studying. Ethan would sneak small, glances that were really only noticeable for Harry and the blonde watching the smaller boy. Snake walked into the classroom along with a redheaded lady. Harry grumbled under his breath as he spotted her. Fate had to hate him.

"You should all know who I am, but for those unaware, I am your potions professor snape. This is my lab assistant." Snape spoke, gently motioning to the redheaded woman beside him.

"Good morning class, my name is professor potter, but you can call me professor lily." She greeted with a bright and cheery smile.

Snape saw the uncomfort just under the thin surface of Harry's expression and cleared his throat before he continued.

"You should all have a textbook on various potions, if you do not there are extras at the back until you can acquire one of your own. Get into partners and Open your books to page 2, read over basic set up, and set your cauldrons up." Snape untrusted as he began to write on the board.

Harry and Draco began to set their cauldron up, not even bothering to open their books. The nosy trio saw this and Ron took it upon himself to walk over and open the book for them. Harry trapped his gaze with a glare, allowing Draco to finish their set up while he grabbed _his_ textbook that Weasley assumed would be okay to just open. Harry took the book and loudly slammed it shut, right in the redheaded boys annoying face, causing many of his peers to jump up startled.

"Do NOT, assume you may touch _my_ things you filthy little worm." The raven hissed in anger.

It didn't take long for either professor to notice the commotion. Lily sighed before she gently walked over, separating the boys slightly by gently pulling Ron from the table. Draco had signaled set up was finished as he sat down to simply watch everything about to unfold.

"What's going on over here?" Lily asked Harry quietly.

"Weasel seems to think he can just touch other peoples things." Harry glared.

"His book wasn't open! I was just trying to help." Rob said innocently.

"If I wanted it open, don't you think I would have open it?" Harry snapped.

Lily turned to the redheaded boy with a gentle smile.

"Ronald, I'm sure these boys have been brewing for a few years, I don't believe they need the book, and you really shouldn't touch others things without asking." She sighed before turning back to Harry.

"And Harry, you mustn't slam things in the faces of your classmates." Lily said kindly.

"Malfoy." Harry spat in anger.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked astonished.

"You have no permission to use my name. If you can't call me Malfoy, then don't bother to address me." Harry said, turning away from the woman to look at his brother.

He didn't want to look at her. He wouldn't. He knew she'd be upset, however he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing the underlying guilt riddled in his eyes. However small it may be. He didn't care about this woman and he never would.

"Ah. I see. Sorry mr. Malfoy." She said sadly, almost as if she'd break out into sons any minute.

The young muggleborn professor scurried back to her desk, trying not to look as defeated as she was.

"Shouldn't he lose points for his lack of respect to a professor!?" Ethan yelled in fury.

"It's alright eth-" Lily was cut off.

"No it isn't! He can't treat you this way simply because he doesn't like you!" Ethan yelled.

"For you information potter. I was correcting her on the use of my name. I did nothing wrong." Harry defended.

"There are two Malfoy's in here!" Ethan said as if it wasn't obvious.

"I am aware, however Draco is addressed by professors with his first name by almost every professor. I allow few of the esteemed faculty here use of mine." Harry said snobishly.

No one said another word after that. The entire classroom fell silent, many moments coming and going, before the raven haired professor cleared his throat to begin the lesson.

"Today you will be making boil cure. It's an easy potion that you should all be able to brew without any difficulty. The recipe is on pages ten to eleven. BEGIN!" Snape instructed.

Everyone turned to the assigned page and read through the given instructions. The potion was written to be brewed in a two part process. Harry began to read through the instructions in his mind, even though he already knew how to brew it. However a little refresher never hurt anybody. Harry gathered all the ingredients with little concern, before preparing certain ones as the book instructed. The crushed fangs made their way into his brothers hands effortlessly, before the required amount of the fine powder soon found its way into their cauldron. Harry used his want to control the heat briefly, counting ten, and releasing, before Draco gave a wave of his own wand. Then the pair sat, setting a timer, and chatting as they began to wait the required time.  
As time flew by their timer made itself known. Harry turned the small beeping device off as Draco added the horned slugs to the cauldron. Draco remover the cauldron from the heat and allowed to to cook a few moments. Harry was watching around the room and noticed Neville and Ethan's station. Neville was about to add the quills but he hadn't removed the potion from the heat source. Harry could already see the disaster coming.

"Nev-" Harry tried to warn, however he was a little too late.

Harry watched as the pair turned in his direction and their potion began to melt its container.

"I was trying to warn you." Harry said pointing to the melting cauldron.

"Thanks anyway Harry." The boy said as he was coated in the ruined potion.

The liquid seemed to completely miss Ethan and simply left his poor partner to deal with the results.

"Don't feel too good." Neville mumbled before breaking out in boils.

Meanwhile Draco managed to complete theirs. He had added the two porcupine quills, before he had started to stir 5 times clockwise, finishing with another wave of his wand. The blonde boys concentration was unmatched among his peers. Draco had managed to vial one for grading, but bottled a dosage size portion of the now blue substance, before he handed it to Harry. Neither particularly hated Neville, so neither saw a point in allowing him to suffer. Everyone knew their potion would be flawless. Harry took the bottle over to the afflicted boy and held it out in offering.  
Ethan took the vial and helped Neville take the cure as Harry began his was back to his desk.

"Well today's started off rather eventful wouldn't you say?" Harry asked his bored twin.

"You never cease to amaze me with your carefree attitude brother." Draco laughed as the bell rang to dismiss them all.


	13. Chapter 12

English  
 _Parseltongue_

"Well today's started off rather eventful wouldn't you say?" Harry asked his bored twin.  
"You never cease to amaze me with your carefree attitude brother." Draco laughed as the bell rang to dismiss them.

Chapter 12: Arguments

Anyone who had finished their potion handed in a vial to be graded, while Neville was quickly treated and led out of the room. Slytherin had been awarded thirty points and the results began to slowly fade from Neville's skin. As slow as it was, but cures were never quick or easy on a person. Of course this was second hand info as neither Malfoy stayed long enough for it to take effect. Harry was trying to escape as soon as possible to avoid Ethan potter, however...

"MALFOY!" A very angry potter yelled.

Harry sighed and turned to face the boy. There was a reason he had told draco he would meet him in the common room, and led his follower down an unused hallway.

"Yes Potter?" Harry asked the boy.

"Why do you hate her so much!?" The boy said in frustration.

"She abandoned me just as much as james did. Not to mention encouraged your behaviour towards me!" The raven growled.

The nutmeg haired boy was taken aback by the raven's brutal honesty. He had expected the boy to be a little more considerate but he was raised as a Malfoy, so Ethan kicked himself for giving him any form of the benefit of the doubt.

"You know nothing! Do you know how much she cried when you disappeared? How broken she was? No you don't. She wouldn't even look at me or father when she found out because she knew you had heard him! She loved you!" Ethan paused briefly to let that information sink in.

"Your point brat?" The raven snarled with apathy.

"I understand why you hate our father, I really do. I understand why you hate me, but you have no reason to hate her! She never did anything to you." Ethan said quietly.

Harry was starting to get quite annoyed. He didn't want to talk about this much less with him. He shouldn't have to explain himself.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Harry said in an extremely unwelcoming tone.

"Yes you do! Do you know what happened after that stupid article of yours. Mum nearly disowned me!" Ethan yelled in fury.

"Don't know, don't care. Nothing less than you deserve!" Harry yelled back.

Both boys paused as footsteps had been heard. Both looked behind Ethan to see none other than Lily Potter walking into the empty hallway.

"Thought I heard arguing." She sighed.

"It's nothing mum." Ethan tried to dismiss.

"Don't lie to me. What are you two fighting about?" Lily said in a not so kind tone.

"Same thing he started to argue about last slot. You." Harry drawled in a bored tone, pointing at her as the word you came from his mouth.

"Ethan why are you still going on about this? I told you already, he has every right to dislike whom ever he pleases. You can't change his mind." Lily scolded.

"At least one person in your family has some common sense." Harry quietly scoffed.

Lily looked saddened but didn't say anything. Harry was almost taken aback by her pitiful and solemn expression. Had he upset her somehow?

"You know Harry...I really wish you wouldn't be so quick to judge..." Lily said as she began to lead Ethan away.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Harry thought before letting out a small sigh. He really didn't want to deal with this today. It was bad enough he had his least favourite subject after lunch, not to mention it was with his least favourite professor.  
Harry decided not to dwell on it any further and began to walk toward his common room, without even a single goodbye or thank you to the redheaded woman. Once he had entered he was nearly tackled by a blonde blur.

"What took you so long!? The free slot is nearly over!" Draco yelled as he shook Harry back and fourth.

"Draco stop shaking me!" Harry yelled though the rough shaking.

Draco finally let Harry go. As reluctant as the blonde was he only released the other boy on the one condition he'd explain.

"I got stopped by Ethan." Harry said simply.

"First name basis?" Pansy asked confused, yet intrigued.

"On the day Voldemort willfully kills his own snake! I'm only using his first name for the simple fact that I don't feel like explaining which of the _three_ potters in this school I'm talking about." Harry said slightly offended.

"Figured as much." Draco chuckled.

"Draco, _room please_." Harry said.

No one really heard the hissing, they just thought Harry was mumbling. Granted he was mumbling slightly to muffle the sound out. Draco quickly stood and began to follow Harry to their dorm. Harry quickly put up silencing wards around the room, as well as very well constructed locking charms on both, the entrance and bathroom doors.

"I knew you'd ask me in private for details so do it now, before I'm in an extremely foul mood." Harry said quickly.

Draco knew what his brother was referring to, so he took his chances and wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"What did he want?" Draco asked.

"Nosy little snot wanted to know why I hate my 'mother' so much." Harry growled.

"I don't know why they insist you belong to them. Your part of our family and they can't do anything about it." Draco huffed.

"I am very aware Draco, so stop pouting. Although it's cute, you aren't a five year old dear brother." Harry laughed at his cute pout.

"Whatever. Let's just go to lunch before we have potter for the rest of the day..." Draco mumbled, satisfied, yet also trying to avoid being called cute once again.

Harry (who was looking forward to eating) quickly agreed, dropping all his wards and charms before exiting the room. The duo was quickly joined by a trio consisting of Pansy, Blaise and Theo and the five made their way to the great hall for their mid-day meals. They quickly found an empty spot and sat to eat. Nothing really happened other than a few glances Harry took at professor 'lily' as they were asked to call her, when he felt eyes on him. He had heard from a few gossiping lions that Ethan had gotten an earful from his mother, or as they referred to her, the assistant potions professor, which caused Harry to laugh so hard he nearly fell on his bottom. He thoroughly enjoyed that bit of news. He however couldn't properly enjoy the others scolding due to the angry glares of one James Potter. The man had been angry his son was in trouble because of 'his' ungrateful firstborn.


	14. Chapter 13

"English"  
 _"Parseltongue"_

He however couldn't properly enjoy the others scolding due to the angry glares of one James Potter. The man had been angry his son was in trouble because of 'his' ungrateful firstborn

Chapter 13: Unexpected Help

Lunch had been quiet and uneventful, not to mention much too short in the eyes of the Malfoy siblings. Both equally wanted (to no avail) skip their next double period as much as possible, however impossible that task was to achieve. They hated James Potter and wanted to be nowhere near the old coots little lapdog. The man was just as vile as the headmaster if not more, and he'd have a bone to pick with Harry for sure.  
The twins begrudgingly walked into the defence classroom dreading every second of it. Harry and Draco took seats as close to the exit as possible, wanting to be as far from the most rude of the Potters as the lesson would allow. That however was the least of their concerns. The Slytherins knew James Potter would do anything within his power to take points from them, so before class began they all made it their first priority to ensure they didn't do a single thing that potter would be able to take points for.  
Students quickly started to trickle in soon after the boys had found their seats. Once everyone was situated James began to speak.

"As you can see a few classrooms have assistant teachers accompanying them. This is new this year. Not every class will have them, however any class that runs a double slot or longer at any point will. I'm sure he can introduce himself, for those who don't already know him." Potter concluded.

"Hello class. My name is remnus lupin, you May call me professor lupin or simply lupin. I don't mind either." The assistant said in greeting.

"Same old moony." Harry mumbled with a small genuine laugh.

"What are you mumbling about up there _malfoy._ James hissed towards Harry.

"Just remembered something is all. Something nice." Harry said in a distant tone.

"We'll pay attention. Don't make me warn you again." He snarled in an unfriendly tone.

"Yes sir." Harry sighed.

"We'll start with something simple." Lupin spoke to break the tension.

James coughed to clear his throat.  
"Of course." He pauses and opened everyone's text books to page 506 using magic. "This spell is very good for warding any type of spell off even some dark magics if cast before the offender can get the spell out." James said sending a glare to both Malfoy's in the room.

"This is a simple disarming charm. Best to use it before any spell is fired. Would anyone like to attempt to disarm me?" Potter prompted.

No one moved, except one cocky student. Malfoy. 'Of course the cocky little ferret would challenge me.' James internally sniggered.

"You want an opponent do you not? I'd be happy to oblige you." Harry said with a warm smile, which Draco knew was anything but.

"Ex-" James was about to fire but was beaten to the punch as his wand came flying toward Harry.

"Wa-" James said astounded, before quickly turning red with rage.

"Wordless magic is not permitted within my classroom." James said sternly.

"Sorry professor. Would you like to go again with incantations?" Harry asked innocently.

"That is quite all right thank you. Remnus you will help me demonstrate it."James said holding his hand out for his wand.

Harry didn't move.

"Malfoy. I'd like my wand back. Give it here." James growled.

"You could have asked nicely sir. How am I supposed to know if you'd like it back if you don't say so?" Harry said confused.

He was enjoying this immensely.

"20 points from Slytherin for disrespect and withholding personal property." James growled.

"But I've done nothing of the sort professor." Harry grimaced.

"James, you cannot deduct points from the boy. He's done nothing wrong and you know it." Remnus said as he walked over and retrieved the mans wand, Harry handing it over without any fight.

Lupin returned the wand to its furious owner as the bell rang and lupin dismissed the students. Potter growling as he watched his 'son' leave with the blonde his child called brother.

"Did you see his face!" Harry laughed once they were a safe distance from the classroom.

"He was furious!" Pansy giggled.

"I could have sworn he was about to snap your wand." Theo said lightheartedly.

"His would have been snapped right back!" Blaise commented.

"Right you are." Draco said with glee.

The group was about to enter the great hall for dinner when Harry was swiftly pulled around another hallway corner, his friends hot on his tail.

"What are yo-" darci was stooped.

"Shush." Lily said still holding a struggling Harry.

"That door has been charmed specifically for you and Harry." Lily said towards Draco.

"By who, you?" Harry said after biting Lily's hand and being released.

"No. Your father." Lily spoke.

"He is _NOT_ my father." Harry hissed lowly.

"Harry-" Lily was cut off.

"I told you what my name is." The raven snarled.

"Malfoy." Lily sighed before continuing. "I'm trying to help you, if you'd let me." She resigned.

"Very well, what spell is on that door?" Draco asked.

"It's a compulsion charmed laced with hints of the imperious curse. The compulsions are strong enough to cover the imperious and the imperious is weak enough to be hidden. It's a ministry trick taught to aurors. One which James created himself, so as you can imagine he has also perfected it ." Lily said.

"Blaise, Pansy, Theo, go to dinner without us." Harry instructed.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Is it safe? Can we trust her?" Pansy questioned.

"Positive, I don't know and absolutely not." Harry said answering each.

"I've got my brother with me however, so no matter what happens I know I'll be fine in the end." Harry firmly stated.

The trio nodded and entered the great hall, leaving the twins behind.

"I've already sent word to snape, and the location. He will be along as soon as dinner is finished but right now I need you to come with me." Lily spoke quietly.

"I don't trust you, and neither does Harry, but my brother is giving you a chance. Don't make him regret it." Draco warned.

Lily nodded and swept the boys off elsewhere. The room was small, if the boys had to guess it was Lily's private quarters.

"Don't worry. James can't get in here."Lily spoke.

"I suppose it would make sense for him to have his own quarters since he's also a teacher, but there is definitely someone else here. Who is it?" Harry demanded.

"Someone you miss I'm sure." Lily said softly as a big black dog came barreling toward Harry.

"Sirius!?" The raven yelled as he toppled over.

The dog soon became a man engulfing the boy in a hug.

"Pup! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is a  
Someone threatening you?" Sirius said inspecting the boy for injury.

"No, I'm fine! The only threat to my well being is the potters!" Harry yelled pushing the man away.

"I'll go get dinner started for you..." Lily said excusing herself.

A dumbstruck Sirius could only stare at the boy in front of him. Was this really the same boy? No, it couldn't be...


End file.
